The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You
by Amur Leopard
Summary: Set just after S5 ep 19. With Gabriel's fate changed by a mysterious newcomer, who seems to have a past with the boys and the angels, and a strange companion. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural, or anything you might recognise from the show. I do however own Rebecca and Khan.

Hi, this is my first try at a Supernatural Fic, so don't be too hard on me. I had this idea partly before and then after ep 19 and decided to write it. It is currently a sort of one shot but may become more if you guys like it and want me to continue it. So hope I don't disappoint, it's mainly Gabriel but if I continued would include all characters. So I hope you enjoy and if possible you could review, it would be nice!

* * *

_**The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You...**_

I walked through the hotel. It was like walking through a war zone. Bodies of the Gods littered the corridors, looking as if they had been casually tossed aside like ragdolls. I shivered, as I thought about the power of Lucifer. An' what's more I hated him, I wanted to tear his soul to pieces for all the things he had done. I didn't blame the boys, even though one of them I had never met, but that was all in the past. I was dead, in a way. A ghost left to wonder the world, but right now I had a purpose again. I had to fix what I had done. I blamed myself for his death, I had sent him here. He had been called by the God Kali, but I had also told him to go. He was one of now only two angels I trusted, as the third had been killed by Michael, but by then she had already lost my respect. I continued silently, hoping not to attract attention. Finally I came to the room where he lay sprawled out. A burnt area, showing what used to be the spread of his wings. I swallowed hard and moved towards him, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I knelt beside him and pushed a strand of his vessel's hair from his face. I had known him for so long, he was one of the only angels apart from Cas maybe, who had not agreed with what the angels had wanted me to do all those years ago. Still, although I was originally human, I didn't feel human really anymore now I had completed the task and returned to the human domain.

I stared at Gabriel, and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry," I started. "I shouldn't have pushed you into this,"

I paused, looking at his handsome face.

"Well, you would probably argue I didn't, but it feels like it," I continued. "But now, I'm going to change your fate, we still need you Gabriel. It's what God wants,"

I placed my right hand underneath his head, and my left on his chest. I then closed my eyes and hung my head, breathing slow and deep. I summoned the power within me, within my soul and let it flow through my body. Hot and bright, it flowed through my veins. My head lifted as the power rose, and I opened my eyes revealing them to be to bright shining orbs. My entire body started to glow softly, as did Gabriel's. Light filled the room, bright white light and my body shook and I felt slight pain, and then I let out a piercing scream.

Suddenly, the light was gone and I heard a gasp below me like someone resurfacing from underwater. I glanced down into Gabriel's light brown eyes. He looked at me, trying to focus.

"Rebecca?" he croaked.

"Oh my God! Um sorry…it worked!" I said, slightly amazed by my own power.

"What did you do?" he said, his voice rough. "I died, I'm sure of it,"

"Um, yeah, about that…" I started.

"Are you saying you brought me back?" he asked.

"Look, let's not talk about that now, we need to get moving," I said.

He gave me a look, and then slowly started trying to get up. He winced in pain as he moved, and slowly managed to stumble to his feet. He had just got up, when his legs seemed to give way and I had to grab him to prevent him from falling.

"You didn't do a very good job!" he grumbled, but I knew he was just trying to make light of the situation.

"Well, it's better then nothing, you just need some rest," I said, now taking his weight.

"We don't need sleep, you know that," he replied. "We just heal,"

"Well you know the effect I have on your kind or on anyone really," I said, smiling. "An' as far as I remember the angel's version of healing is collapsing into unconsciousness,"

"Only when we aren't connected to heaven anymore," he replied, his breathing sounded laboured.

"Look we have to go now," I said, moving him towards the door.

"We can't fly, I don't think I have the strength and I don't know what you're capable of anymore," he said, coughing and then wincing.

"I came here in a car, so that's how we'll leave," I stated.

We made our way slowly out to the car. He stared at it, as I brought him to it. The thing was, I could never tell if he always meant what he said, and so he could say one thing and mean another.

"You still have this old piece of junk?" he rasped.

"It's not junk, it's a classic 1968 black mustang," I retorted.

"With racing stripes, is there something you haven't told me?" he said, I was glad to still see some of his humour.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

Once we were both in, I started up the engine and drove off into the night. We drove in relative silence. Gabriel sat with his eyes closed and his head resting back against the seat. I knew he wasn't asleep, but it was better he was resting. We drove for several hours before I turned off, and headed down a long dirt track. When we finally reached the house, I parked and then noticed we were not alone. On the porch by the door sat my friend. He looked menacing sat there, his dark amber eyes watching. I made a move to get out and went round to the left hand side to get Gabriel out. As we made our way on to the porch, he didn't react at all to my friend. He had seen him many times before. We stumbled into the house, and I started to make for the stairs.

"Rebecca, I don't need a bed," he mumbled, trying to push me away.

"Yes you do, it's more comfy then the couch," I replied, coaxing him to the stairs.

"Please not yet, I need to talk to you first," he said, looking at me.

"This is not one of your tricks is it?" I said, looking him up and down.

"No," he said, seriously.

So now I made for the couch. He sat down, wincing still. I felt bad, I may have brought him back, but I hadn't had the energy to heal him completely. I think he noticed my worried expression.

"I'll be fine, just a bit sore," he said, giving me one of his grins.

"Hmm, what did you want to say?" I said, getting to the point.

"The Winchesters, I'm assuming you still plan to help them?" he started.

"Yes, they still need to finish this," I replied.

"An' you still want my help?" he asked.

"Yes, but obviously going after Lucifer again, is not the best option," I stated.

He chuckled and winced again.

"Don't worry, wasn't planning on doing that right now," he rasped.

"Good, but I will have Khan keep an eye on them," I said, still watching him. "You've sent them after the rings, haven't you?"

"Yes, that's what you told me, so I thought it's what you wanted," he said, shifting slightly.

"It's good, but we must be ready when the time comes," I told him. "The showdown is coming, and they'll need all the help they can get,"

"Yes, of course,"

"So, now you must rest," I said getting up. "As long as that's all you wanted to say,"

"For now," he said. "But, I will agree with you, the couch is not all that comfy!"

I smiled, helping him up. We made our way up stairs to one of the spare rooms. He got in under the covers and relaxed.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I can always sleep around you," he said, closing his eyes.

"Just me, I suppose," I replied.

"Hmm, it's strange…" he murmured.

I waited until his breathing had become deep and slow, and then left closing the door to behind me. Here we were safe, here we were protected; for now at least. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and Khan was waiting near the door.

"I am ready Mistress," he growled, in his deep voice, and then he flicked his head in the direction I had come from. "How's he holding up?"

"He's asleep for now, I need you to go keep an eye on the Winchesters," I replied.

"As you wish Mistress, I suppose you want me to keep a low profile," he said.

"Well I don't want them to know your there," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"An' what if they get into trouble?"

"Only if they can't get out of it, and there was no one to help them," I said, making sure he got the point.

He nodded and turned to go.

"Oh and Khan!" I said, he turned. "Stay in touch, you know in the usual way,"

He grinned as only he could, and answered in my mind.

"_Of course, as always Mistress, as always,"_

* * *

So, I don't know what you think, but you could always tell me by pressing that review button...*Puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural, or anything you might recognise from the show. I do however own Rebecca and Khan.

Hi, thanks to Black and White Jack, Supernaturalfangirl8 and Neon Jack for your reviews. I'm glad you like it. I was very happy to get your reviews and I hope this chapter can live up to the standard of the first one. I have decided as long as you want me to continue it to go up to the end of series five with this story. So we can see how it goes. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review.

* * *

_**Chapter 2-Confusion**_

Somewhere in the state of Minnesota, Dean and Sam were cruising, the impala rumbling along the quiet deserted road.

"Do you think Gabriel is really dead?" Sam said, finally asking the question he had been pondering.

"I don't know, I don't think he'd lie about his death," replied Dean. "I'm so sick of losing everyone around us,"

"Hmm, I still can't believe that Pestilence was so easy to find," commented Sam.

"It doesn't mean he'll be easy to gank," replied Dean.

Sam glanced again at the paper he had. It spoke of out breaks of influencer, the latest being in a small town in Minnesota. Along with that there had been lightening storms in New York City, and they had moved northwest to Minnesota. So all the signs were pointing to where they were going. Both boys were thinking the same thing, it all seemed too easy.

If only they could have known how right they were. The demons knew they were coming, as they had set up scouts along the highway. Sam and Dean were headed straight for a trap. As Sam and Dean past a mile marker, they noticed a cop car parked further up, the cop watched as they drove by and started to reach for the radio receiver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a deep voice, to the cop's right.

"And just why is that," sneered the cop.

"Because, I'm not here to send your demon ass back to hell," growled the voice.

"What, you think you can take me on?" scoffed the demon possessed cop.

"My pleasure,"

The demon turned cocky as ever, it black eyes showing. Yet it paused, as it came face to face with the owner of the voice. The smirk it wore vanished.

"No, your not possible!" it said, trying to back away.

"Shame," it replied. "But unfortunately that's not true!"

It pounced, the demon whaled in terror. To any onlooker, it would look like the car was been shook back and forward by an invisible force. It was over in seconds. The demon was no more.

As Sam and Dean entered the town it, was quite. Something just didn't feel right. They parked the impala and got out, heading for the infirmary. As they entered the place, unlike the town, it had lots of people in it. Nurses were rushing around, and Dean couldn't help but eye up a couple. They asked around posing as health inspectors, and questioning people. Yet they soon realised that Pestilence wasn't around anymore. As they left out the door and started to head back, Sam paused. He was looking across the street at a man sat on a park bench.

"Dean,"

"Yeah Sam," replied Dean. "What is it?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird for that guy to be sat on that bench?"

"You mean the dude in the big black coat?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," replied Sam. "He looks...out of place,"

"Well, let's go talk to him then," suggested Dean.

They started to walk towards the guy, who was sat seemingly staring at his shoes. Someone else was surveying the scene too, but they held back, just waiting.

"Hey there, you alright?" called Dean.

The man slowly looked up, and smiled slightly as he saw the boys.

"Yes I'm fine," he said, then added. "Even better now,"

The man waited till both boys were stood in front of him, and then blinked, his eyes turning black.

"Hello Sam and Dean," the demon said.

Sam and Dean suddenly felt someone take hold of them. They were surrounded by other demons. They were then frogmarched over to a building, out of sight of other people. Once they were bound, the demon from the bench spoke.

"Well, who would have thought the Winchesters would have been so easy to trap," it sneered, pacing in front of them.

"Just what exactly are you doing here, Pestilence is gone," said Sam.

"Keeping an eye on things, doing a report if you like," it replied.

"Well report this, your boss's days are numbered!" snapped Dean.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be terrified!" scoffed the demon. "But, at least I'll get rewarded for bringing him the Winchesters,"

At that point there was a knock and another demon entered. It whispered something to the bench demon and then left.

"Ok, so just why did you come here?" it sneered.

"Your boss left a calling card," said Dean, with a glare. "Thought we should pay him a visit,"

"You think you're so clever, why willingly walk into a trap?" it said, with a snarl.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, why on earth did it think that. Dean was contemplating a reply when he felt his bindings loosen, but he wasn't the only one, Sam felt it too.

"Well, it's a secret, come closer and I'll tell you it," said Dean.

The demon looked suspicious, yet it still came closer.

"Go on then, tell me your little plan," it sneered.

Dean smirked, then in one movement slipped his bindings and punched the demon in its face. The other demon in the room went for Dean, but Sam who was now also free, had pulled out the knife and stabbed the demon. The bench demon was on the floor, crawling backwards. Dean grabbed it and Sam threatened it with the knife.

"Now tell us where Pestilence is, or you're dead," snapped Dean.

"I…I don't know," it stuttered.

Sam cut it with the knife, it snarled.

"Ok, maybe I heard something about him heading west towards Wyoming," it grumbled.

"You better not be lying, or I will come back and kick your ass!" snarled Dean, throwing the demon across the room.

They then left quickly, amazed that there were seemingly no other demons blocking their path. Once back outside, they headed for the impala and got in.

"Was it just me, or was that completely weird to you," said Sam to Dean, as they sat in the car.

"You mean the whole, knot loosening thing?" queried Dean.

"Well yeah, and the whole thing were it thought we knew the demons were planning a trap," continued Sam. "I think it had something to do with the one that entered,"

"Hmm, something's just not right, but let's get out of here," replied Dean.

"Yep, let's go," agreed Sam.

They drove off at a rapid pace, the impala roaring away. Back in the house, the demon pulled its self off the floor. It was going to get punished for its failure. It yelled for a demon to come, no way was it going down alone, but none appeared. It snarled in anger at the incompetence of the others, and was about to call again when it stopped. A low growl had caught it's attention.

"No one's coming," growled a voice.

"What makes you think that?" replied the bench demon.

"Cause, they're all dead," continued the voice.

"Your with the Winchesters aren't you," it snapped.

"No, they don't even know I'm here," the voice replied.

"So, why are you here then?" said the demon, a hint of nervousness in its voice.

"Cause I was sent, but know I'm not going to kill you," the voice said, with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Cause unfortunately for you, there is something much worse in store," the voice said, as the owner of the voice moved out of the shadows and into the light.

"You don't scare me!" snarled the demon.

"I'm not the one you should fear," it said, as it blinked and its eyes took on a soft glowing light.

"No!" snarled the demon.

"Goodbye," it replied, as it touched the demon, which vanished from where it cowered.

It looked at the spot where the demon had been, before vanishing from the house and reappearing outside. It sniffed the air, picking up the scent of the impala and then once again continued after it.

* * *

There was a crashing sound from the basement. I got up from where I had been sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea. I preyed the noise hadn't woken Gabriel. Taking out my gun, I made my way to the door and headed into the basement. I turned the light on and stared at what lay cowering on the floor, caught in one of the many traps. The man glanced up at me, staring at me, looking me up and down in disbelief.

"I…I know you, but…" he started.

"Well, I suppose you would," I said, smiling slightly. "After 5 years down there, I'd think you would have seen me once or twice,"

"How are you here?" he asked, nervously.

"Doesn't matter, but now I have work to do," I replied, continuing down the steps.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still staring.

"Oh the things I've learned," I said with a slightly evil smile. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Ok, so, what are we thinking? Do you still want me to continue it? I hope you're enjoying it. I am my doing my best to capture the characters, but as I have said this is my first Supernatural Fic. So it would be helpful if you guys can review and tell me what you are thinking. *Puppy dog eyes*


	3. Chapter 3 Watching and Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural, or anything you might recognise from the show. I do however own Rebecca and Khan.

Hi, thanks to Neon Jack and Black and White Jack for your reviews. Here is another chapter, I have to say the final was epic, and I can't wait for season six. That is not to say however this story will end exactly the same as the final. Anyway see what you think and i hope you will review.

Enjoy...

* * *

_**Chapter 3-Watching and Waiting**_

From the screams, I finally managed to discern some words. Brady and he is the one who will know where Pestilence is. I smiled and turned, leaving the demon still cowering on the floor. I re-entered the kitchen, heading for the kettle. I had just put the switch down, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Still into that tea of yours?" it asked.

"Of course, I don't change that much," I said, keeping my back to the person.

"So what's with the crap in the basement?" it continued.

"Ah so still judging your own kind, Crowley?" I asked, now turning, a cup of tea in my hands.

"I'm currently wanted by my own kind," he continued, with his usual cockiness. "But you already know that!"

"I'm sorry for your predicament," I said.

"My arse you are!" he snapped. "So, why did you call me here?"

"I need you to do me a favour," I said, giving him a grin.

"I never do anything for free, and why can't you get that useless angel to do it?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut your trap Crowley!" I snapped. "It's you I need,"

"You let your emotions get the better of you Rebecca," he replied, coolly.

"Yet, you're the one who's running scared," I replied, raising my eyebrows. "Now you know the plan,"

"I don't know what you're on about," he said, cocking his head.

"Oh come on!" I snapped. "Don't think, I don't know you have been spying on the Winchesters!"

"So, you know about the coin," he said watching me. "Then you'll know, I know about the rings,"

"Of course, now Gabriel can't do it he's hurt," I said, more calmly.

"What is it you want me to do exactly?" he asked, approaching me.

"I want you to help them still," I answered. "You need to find a demon called Brady,"

"Brady, is that what the guy in the cellar told you?" he asked, curiously. "How did you get that from him?"

"I have my methods and you have yours," I replied. "I guess you know of him,"

"Yes, I also know he and Sam Winchester have history," he said, with a smile.

"I know, which is why you'll have to convince Dean to leave him behind while you two go after Brady,"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" he asked, smugly.

"You're the best cross road demon I know, are you going to prove me wrong?" I replied, with a sly smile.

"I haven't said yes, what makes you think I'm going to do it?"

"Well, you did what I asked, when I told you to give them the colt," I said. "Plus, I could just inform the demon squad where you are!"

"You can't threaten me,"

"Really, well at the mo you're at risk of being tortured for eternity, I can offer you salvation," I said, still grinning.

"How?" he asked, now interested.

"Well if you don't do it your doomed, so it is the only salvation you've got!"

"You know, you should have been a cross road demon," he said, with a sigh. "You're good at twisting words,"

"Look, I thought we were friends of sorts," I said.

"Friends? You trust a demon?" he smirked.

I gave him a look.

"Fine, but you'll owe me," he replied, turning to leave.

"Really I don't think so, you still have a debt to pay to me," I replied, shaking my head.

"What? Oh that," he said, looking at me now. "Ok, but if I get killed…"

"Then I'll bring you back, now go!"

He gave me a funny look, before leaving. I now headed upstairs and into Gabriel's room. I sighed, I didn't want to wake him, but I had to.

"Gabriel?" I said, shaking him. "Gabriel, wake up!"

"Hmm, what?" he said, slowly coming round.

"I know your still needing rest but I need a favour," I started.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"I need you to help me locate Castiel,"

* * *

Sam and Dean had been driving from location to location, following Pestilence's trail, but they had been unable to track him down. He always seemed to be one step ahead of them, and they were starting to lose faith. So when Bobby had no idea where the son of bitch could be, they had run out of ideas. They had rung him, after checking out the latest swine flu epidemic in a small town in West Nevada. They had been starting to feel a little hopeless, when Crowley had turned up and offered to help. Being his charming self, he had at least convinced Sam and Dean to come back to his little hide away. He explained about Brady, though he didn't call him that, and convinced the two that he was the way to get to Pestilence. Yet when the moment came, he had to convince Dean to leave Sam behind, Crowley had to pull the trick of leaving them to die for Dean to even consider it. From outside, through the slits in the window, they were being watched. If Crowley knew it was there, then he didn't show any aversion to it. Most likely it was due to the fact, he had met the watcher before. Once Dean had said he'd go, because he believed Crowley, the watcher moved away.

"_Mistress, I need advice!_" It called, in its mind.

"_I hear you, what is the problem Khan?_" replied Rebecca, also in her mind.

"_Which do I stay with?_" Khan asked. "_Sam or Dean?_"

"_Who is Crowley with?_" Rebecca asked.

"_Dean, like you told him to, he stopped Sam going,_"

"_Then stay with Sam as he has no protection,_" Rebecca replied.

"_As you wish Mistress,_" answered Khan. "_But are you sure you can trust Crowley?_"

"_No, but his neck is on the line too, so it makes him more trustworthy,_" Rebecca said, quietly.

"_I understand your reasoning and I trust your judgment,_" Khan said, finally. "_I will stay with Sam as requested,_"

Khan now moved out of sight, as Dean and Crowley emerged and got in the impala. Sam came out to watch them go. The impala roared off, leaving Sam standing on the porch. Khan watched him, and then slipped into the building as Sam went back in. Khan became one with the shadows, and sat watching Sam. He had taken out a bottle of something, and now was ringing Bobby again. Khan listened to the conversation, transmitting it back to Rebecca word for word. So the moment that Sam suggested saying yes to Lucifer and jumping in the hole, Rebecca's head shot up so fast it caused Gabriel to jump. It was madness, and yet there was a possibility it would work, but was Sam strong enough. When Sam had finished the phone call, he was seemingly upset. He drank more alcohol down and was getting more and more drunk. All Khan could do was watch.

* * *

"Are you sure that's his location?" I asked, watching Gabriel as he peered at the map.

"Yes, are you questioning my ability?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, I was meaning with you not been at the top of your game an' all," I said, calmly. "Your ability might be impaired,"

"I'm fine, I have told you!" he snapped, the room seemed to shake.

"Oi! I am not the enemy!" I said, trying to stay calm. "You may be a big all powerful archangel, but it doesn't make you invincible!"

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, as the place stopped moving. "I think I'm low on sugar,"

"Ok, right I'll go and get you some chocolate," I said, giving him a smile. "Just chill and don't take your anger out on me,"

Once I had come back and he had satisfied his longing, he looked again. He came back with the same answer, and gave me his raised eyebrows expression that said 'I told you so'.

"Ok, ok, so you were right," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now you should get some more rest, I have stuff I have to do,"

"I could help…" he started.

"No, I need you to get your strength back," I said, encouraging him to lie down.

"You don't trust me not to come after you do you?" he said, with a knowing smile.

"No, so get some more sleep," I answered, with a smile.

"Fine," he said, relaxing and closing his eyes. "But don't think I won't find out what you're hiding!"

I shook my head, and then waited till I was sure he was asleep, before leaving.

* * *

Khan just continued to watch Sam. He found it strange, for he had never met the boy in his life, but he could tell that Sam was defiantly Dean's brother. He had was thinking about this, when he felt his Mistress's presence.

"_What is it?_" he questioned.

"_I have found Castiel,_" replied Rebecca.

"_What! What are you doing leaving the house,_" snapped Khan.

"_Look we need him, the boys need him,_" she argued.

"_Ok, so where's he been, what is he saying?_" asked Khan, anxiously.

"_That's the thing, he isn't saying anything,_" Rebecca replied. "_He's unconscious, in a coma,_"

"_Is he dead?_" growled Khan.

"_No, even though the doctors think he's brain dead, he's still here,_" answered Rebecca, but there was a slight edge to her voice.

"_Well then apart from the fact he's unconscious, what's the matter?_" questioned Khan, sensing something was amiss.

"_He's lost his angle powers, he's mortal,_" she said, sadly. "_Otherwise he'd be fine,_"

"_So what are you going to do?_" queried Khan.

"_I'm going to leave my details with the hospital so they will contact me if he wakes up,_" she answered.

"_You mean when right?_" corrected Khan.

"_Uh, yeah, of course, when he wakes up, not if,_" she said, though Khan could sense slight doubt in her voice.

It had been several hours, when finally the impala rumbled back. Sam had been sat on the bed, after drinking the entire bottle of whatever. He now looked round. Khan watched as he got up and went to greet his brother. Khan moved, in seconds he was surveying the demon that was tied to the chair. He moved to a place where he was comfortably in the shadows, and proceeded to watch what was occurring. Sam came down the stairs and the demon Brady heard. When Sam finally entered the room and spoke to Dean, the demon chose to speak.

"Sam?" he called out, the malice could be heard in his voice. "Sam is that you?"

Sam was staring. He couldn't believe who it was. His friend who had introduced him to Jessica, and he was a bluddy demon. He went mad, and Dean struggled to hold him back and remove him from the room. A few minutes later Crowley entered, and talked to Brady. Khan watched all the time judging the silver tongued demon, but Brady wouldn't talk. Crowley left and Khan followed. He listened to Crowley's plan, of going and killing a nest of demons. Khan was bored of no action, he was in his element when he was fighting, all this watching and waiting was hard. Yet he could do it, he was an expert at what he was currently doing too. It was more of the fact he couldn't interfere, unless there was no other way. So when Sam locked Dean in the bathroom and went to confront Brady, all Khan could do was watch.

* * *

I had been sitting with Cas for a while, waiting for him to wake up. Hoping he would, but so far there was nothing. No signs of life except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was in a state, he looked so different from the Cas I had known. I held his hand speaking to him occasionally. If he had been awake, I think he would have been shocked at my presence. He didn't know, I had long since forgiven him for being involved in the event that had happened several years back. I sighed looking at his pale face, what had happened to him exactly.

"You have to wake up soon Cas," I whispered, softly. "The boys need you,"

* * *

Ok, so how was that? You can voice your opinions by hitting that review button. *Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
